


love (is)

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, just cute stuff :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: Nothing in the world has ever felt like love this much.





	love (is)

**Author's Note:**

> just chenbaeksoo drabbles 
> 
> i'm sorry if there are grammatical errors i have no strength for them

Baekhyun wakes up to a warm touch on his thigh, a soft press of lips on his cheek and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He blinks, the sun has already risen, and one thing that he hates about Kyungsoo the most, is his habit of opening the window blinds as soon as he wakes up, and that is _always_ before Baekhyun and Jongdae do.

He groans, a hand coming up to cover his eyes. Baekhyun chuckles, wrapping his fingers around what he finds out is Kyungsoo’s hand, much harsher and bigger than Jongdae’s, so it’s easy to tell them apart.

Baekhyun opens his eyes as the hand moves out of his sight, and he’s met with a pair of deep brown eyes, eyes that make him feel warm in the middle of winter, that always make him feel like home.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says, nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. He smells like fried eggs and cologne, the material of his suit harsh against Baekhyun’s skin.

Baekhyun hums when Kyungsoo presses his lips to his own, they are gentle and shining with his favorite peach flavored lip balm.

“I made you two breakfast,” Kyungsoo says between the kisses, short pecks, and if they lasted a second longer than they do, maybe Baekhyun would pull his husband in by his nape, coax his mouth open and suck on his tongue until he’s late for work. “I left the grocery list on the kitchen counter,” another kiss, “I also paid the bills this morning.” Kyungsoo moves back and Baekhyun looks up at him, heart melting in his chest. They have been married for four years and Baekhyun will still blush every time they do something even slightly domestic.

Baekhyun nods, and Kyungsoo gives him one last peck on the lips before leaning over him to place a short kiss on Jongdae’s cheek, and it’s cute, maybe if Baekhyun wasn’t so sleepy he’d be squealing at the way Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed adorably right after Kyungsoo moved away.

“Take care,” Baekhyun says right before Kyungsoo leaves the room, the latter turns around to give him a wink, and that’s enough.

Baekhyun yawns, turning around in Jongdae’s arms. He’s too lazy to get out of the bed and close the blinds, so he buries his head in his boyfriend’s chest, leaves a kiss on his collarbones just like he always does when they’re sleeping like this. A second later he feels Jongdae pressing his face into Baekhyun’s hair, and it makes him giggle, relax in his warm embrace.

Jongdae smells like Kyungsoo’s vanilla shampoo and Baekhyun’s perfume. Last night he showed up at their door drenched to the bone, lower lip jitted out as Kyungsoo lead him in with a hand on his lower back, and then immediately made him take a warm shower, borrowed him underwear and one of Baekhyun’s shirts.

Baekhyun came back home after work to Kyungsoo and Jongdae all cuddled up on the couch. Kyungsoo had his head on Jongdae’s lap as the latter had his fingers threaded through his hair. It’s something Kyungsoo would never say but he always looked for a way to get either of them to play with his hair and scratch his neck, he was no different than Mongryong when it came to cuddling.

“Why are you awake?” Jongdae murmurs in his hair, hands tightening around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Kyungsoo woke me up. He left us the grocery list.” Baekhyun says _us_ even though Jongdae doesn’t live with them, even though it’s probably still too soon for a step such as moving in together. But then, Jongdae has spent many, many nights in Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s bed, has come for dinner even more often, and marathoned TV shows with them a number of times that Baekhyun can’t even think of, so he does, somehow, feel like a part of their home.

Jongdae just hums in reply. Baekhyun can hear him breathing through his nose, and it’s like a song to his ears, soft and comforting.

Baekhyun throws his leg over Jongdae’s hip, and he sighs, knows from experience that Baekhyun isn’t sleepy anymore.

“Dae,” Baekhyun says playfully, pushing Jongdae until he’s lying on his back, so he can properly straddle his waist, sit on him. Baekhyun leans down to bite on the skin of his neck, kiss the same spot right afterward. Jongdae breathes in, hands stroking Baekhyun’s sides, gently exploring the warm skin on his bare back.

“You look good in my shirt,” Baekhyun murmurs in his ear, right before taking the shell of it between his teeth.

Jongdae smiles, the corners of his lips tugging up in a pretty stretch that Kyungsoo says makes him look like a kitten, and Baekhyun just adores it.

“Get off of me, you giant dog,” Jongdae whines, pushing Baekhyun’s face away.

“So I am your pet now,” Baekhyun says, and it’s more of a statement than a question. He sits up, ass pressed to Jongdae’s crotch on purpose, a wicked smile on his face.

“Maybe if you were a good boy-” Jongdae teases, and Baekhyun takes it as his cue to annoy him even more, bury his face in his neck and nuzzle against his skin. Jongdae’s hands end up on Baekhyun’s ass, playfully squeezing, and it never really took much to get Baekhyun all riled up.

“Fuck me,” he whispers into Jongdae’s neck, dragging his tongue over the soft skin.

And Jongdae does, take Baekhyun apart slowly, make every inch of his skin burn with desire. He lets Baekhyun take his own shirt off of him, presses their chests together, feels the way Baekhyun’s heart beats only for him, maybe a little bit for Kyungsoo, too. Baekhyun smiles against Jongdae’s shoulders, adores the way he always showers him with praises and _I love you_ ’s as his fingers work in and out of him. _You are so beautiful; You smell so good, Baekhyun; Mongryong shat behind the couch because you didn’t take him out last night._

“Is it okay?” It is, Jongdae knows, it’s obvious by the way Baekhyun’s giggles turned into whimpers, but he still asks, still wants to hear him say it.

“Yeah, so good.” Baekhyun throws his head back, his black hair spilling over the white pillows in a way that Jongdae believes defines the word gorgeous.

Jongdae aches for him, but he wants to take it slow, let Baekhyun fully enjoy it; he would never risk hurting him.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, out of breath, hands gripping his shoulders as he spreads his legs wider.

“You ready?”

“Yes, c’mon.”

Jongdae nods, pulling his fingers out slowly, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s scrunched nose.

Jongdae isn’t sure if it’s a love thing, but every time he sleeps with either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo, there is this strange warmth spreading inside of his chest, and it almost feels as if he’s making love to them, not having a casual fuck with a married couple. It’s the way Kyungsoo kisses his shoulder as he thrusts into him from behind, and the way Baekhyun looks at him with a sparkle in his eyes and mouth slightly agape when Jongdae fucks him. The way both of them shower him with kisses after they are done, lying in bed completely worn out, bodies shining with sweat under the moonlight. Maybe it’s exactly the right feeling, the one that he gets.

“God,” Baekhyun breathes out, lower lip between his teeth, fingers digging into Jongdae’s skin. “You are so good, baby.”

Now, that’s a _Baekhyun thing_ , rumbling shit in bed, sometimes it doesn’t even make sense, but neither Jongdae or Kyungsoo seem to care, or maybe it’s just that they have gotten used to it, that Baekhyun is cute enough to get away with anything.

Jongdae presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s cheek, breathes deeply, lost in the way he is wrapped around him, his warmth and the harsh tug of his own hair between Baekhyun’s fingers.

With Kyungsoo, it’s quickies when he comes home worn out after work, he presses Jongdae against the shower stall, sucks him off until neither of them can breathe properly. He kisses him under the hot water, smiles into his mouth, makes Jongdae blush uncontrollably. On their free days, Jongdae drinks tea with Kyungsoo on the terrace, watches him as he reads the newspaper, slowly chewing on the croissants that he made earlier that morning while the other two were asleep. Kyungsoo is all about cooking dinner for him, bringing him coffee in the morning when he knows Jongdae spent the entire night working, he’s about cuddles and good movies, nudging Jongdae’s cheek with his nose until the latter turns around to kiss him just like he needs.

While Baekhyun, Baekhyun is exactly this; messy sheets, legs tangled, hands exploring every inch of bare, heated skin. Baekhyun is long walks with Mongryong and stopping every few minutes to place a kiss on Jongdae’s lips when he thinks no one is watching, but there are always old people giving them dirty looks. Baekhyun is falling asleep on Jongdae’s shoulder during a movie, drooling over it, and Jongdae pretends nothing happened, and so does Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is staring at the sky at night, listening to ballads he loves humming along.

“Fuck,” Jongdae says, stutters, hips going still as he cradles Baekhyun’s face in his hands, watches him flutter his eyelashes, confused. “I.. think I love you.”

Baekhyun laughs, and Jongdae’s smile drops, _What’s so funny?_

“Kyungsoo is going to be so jealous,” he says, and Jongdae sighs, head dropping onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hey.” He raises Jongdae’s head, makes him look him in the eye, and Jongdae is blushing, biting a smile away.

“I love you so much, Kyungsoo and I do both. It’s weird, but like,” Baekhyun gulps, “You pretty much became an important part of our lives. I wish Kyungsoo was here to confirm, but we both want you with us, here. I want to wake up to you just as much as I want to wake up to Kyungsoo every single morning. I want you to be here every time he finds Mongryong’s shit under the furniture and every time he makes Kimchi soup because, I swear to god,” he sniffs, Jongdae hasn’t even realized there were tears in his eyes, “it’s the best.”

Jongdae just laughs, and maybe a tear rolls down his cheek as well. Nothing in the world has ever felt like _love_ this much. Nothing but the way Baekhyun kisses his forehead, lets him take him over the edge, and the way Jongdae tells Kyungsoo _I love you_ as he presses him into the kitchen counter later that day, takes his breath away.


End file.
